The Queens' Wanderer
by DrCrowzone
Summary: You're just a Wanderer, you travel from town to town helping everyone you can no matter how much it endangers your life. You never stay anywhere long, that is until you meet a beautiful blonde, Elsa, when her life is threatened you try your best to help her and those around her. First fan fiction. Elsa x Male Reader. Rated M for explicit language, violence and possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

You had been following the tracks of several deer for the past two hours through the forest, you knew these deer couldn't be far off, when suddenly you hear the screaming of what sounded like a young woman, you notice movement to your right and see the deer run off in the opposite direction of the scream, "Bloody hell!" You exclaim to yourself. "Looks like it's squirrel for tea tonight...again" You turn to the direction you think the scream originated from and set off at a gentle running speed.

As you draw near to the source, you slow down as you hear voices getting closer, it's at that point you stop in yours tracks as you are presented with what you can only describe as the most beautiful young woman you've encountered in your 21 years of life. She's a gorgeous individual no taller than 5 foot 7, perfect stature and body, tall and slender, with beautiful platinum blonde hair in a French braid down her left shoulder and dressed in an elegant crystal blue dress that had been ripped and muddied by a walk through the forest, but what the dress is made of is something you've never seen before.

But when you stop admiring the beautiful girl you're disappointed that what you see in front of you is no surprise. The girls situation is one you've seen a lot the past few weeks, a lone traveller held up by bandits and a situation you've managed to resolve every time, this time you're a little confused to see she's surrounded by eleven bandits when normally this sort of job Is done by 2 or 3 bandits. Another thing that surprise you is the perfect blonde is stood there the ground covered by frost and the bandits don't seem to be even phased by the bizarre conditions even though it's summer.

As you creep closer into you hear a man you know to be the leader of these bandits "C'mon Lady we can do this the easy way or the hard way." You can see she is desperately frightened and hear it too in her trembling response "Ple-please we can sor-rt this out." This just makes the bandits laugh "hahaha Lady why would we do that if we can get more if you come with us?" Realization hits the girl knowing the outcome in her favour was looking bleak, so she foolishly turns and runs, with the bandits in hot pursuit.

You follow the little game of cat and mouse for a good 20 minutes jumping from tree to tree and stopping to dispatch any of the straggling bandits with your crossbow, you proceed to do this 5 times until the group reaches a cliff base blonde looks around and upon seeing a dead end realises her situation hasn't improved, if anything got worse.

You watch from the tree line as the bandit leader and his 5 remaining lackeys get closer to the poor blonde, who is close to tears now as the situation kicks in that she's not getting out of this. "You have spirit and persistence in you I like that, but I'll love breaking it more!" the bandit leader chuckles. It's at that point two of the bandits who had been edging closer to the girl jump her, and before you can leave the trees you stop in awe as you suddenly realise what had caused the ground to be covered in frost earlier, her, she had caused ice then and again this time by freezing the bandits feet to the ground causing them to fall, but whilst you stifle a laugh another one sneaks up on her, but luckily this time you're a bit more perceptive and manage to take aim and let fly a bolt before he gets too close. Thus leaving the girl and 5 bandits standing there baffled and confused on where that came from.

You edge out of the tree towards the misfits, to have the bandit leader face you, with his scar down the left side of his face and jet-black mane messed up from the chase, from the seething look he is giving you, you guess he has only just realised half his group is missing and has come to the conclusion that you must be responsible.

"Boy, I would advise you to leave and we can forget about what you have down to my men" he warns. Smirking you pull your hood further over your (h/c) hair to take away the attention from your other hand which you use to draw throwing knives from their place on your belt. "Now why would I do that?" You ask in a confused manner. Obviously annoyed by your smugness he discreetly commands his remaining, unfrozen feet, men to attack you, fortunately for you and unfortunately for him you had been tracking this man for the past several weeks and come accustomed to his signals and knew what he was up to.

 _This man was not like your usual targets, he was a man who had tried to do wrong by you, by attempting to take someone who was close to you, so you personally decided to dispatch of him, you had followed him learning everything about him, how he liked kidnapping lone woman wherever they may be town or forest and although you had managed to stop his men several times when he wasn't present, he always managed to give you the slip until now._

Two of the three men charge, you sidestep a swipe from the left and twist the assailants arm back making him drop his sword, you spin him around and he takes the force of a hammer attack. You dispatch the swordsman by slipping a throwing knife across his throat cutting the windpipe. As the third man finishes loading a bolt into his crossbow you charge and tackle the hammer wielding bandit into the crossbowmen. During the skirmish the two frozen men had got free and were coming your way to join the scuffle. You dispatch one with a knife but miss your mark and hit the shoulder guard of the other man. Surrounded by three moderately armed and armoured men you decide to take the easy way out, you pull a smoke grenade from your belt pouch and draw your scimitar. You throw the smoke to the ground and slit the throat of one of your assailants, you then spin on your foot using the momentum of the spin to bring greater force to your blow which cuts deeply into one of the other men's head as he is doubled over coughing. You see the last bandit trying to run from the smoke and go the pursue him but see he has keeled over from the fumes.

You turn to face the man who had unwillingly and unknowingly been your target these past weeks, but notice he was coming up behind the blonde who was just stood there dumbfounded and gape mouthed at what she had just witness you do. You go to shout the girl but realise you don't know what to call to her, but by then it was too late and he had pounced on her and had a claw-like dagger to her throat. All sense of intimidation and cockiness had left his body and been replaced by fear and uncertainty you notice as he speaks "Boy, you have proven yourself now, no need to be rash and risk the life of the Queen." _"Queen" you think, " the nearest kingdom to here is Arendelle, and their monarch was a shut in."_ You ignore his plead and statement, "Now I don't believe you're the one to be making praise and commands right now do you? I've singlehandedly dispatched your men with ease, and I wish I could say leave now and you can live but you tried to take someone from me, so sorry that isn't about to happen pal.' You retort some parts seriously but most sarcastically. You go to charge him but before you get close you feel something hit your back and collapse to the ground, you look down to see a crossbow bolt protruding from your gut and turn to see one of the 'killed' stragglers standing there with his crossbow loading a second bolt.

You feel yourself slipping in and out of consciousness and the clearing get degrees colder, you turn back to the girl and see she had curled up to a ball on the ground. The last thing you remember before blacking out for good was the screaming of two men, the cold touch on your wound and the sound of a sleigh...


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen and The Wanderer Part 2

You awake to the delightful scent of melting chocolate and sweet waffles. You open your eyes to see your surroundings are not that of the dingy clearing you blacked out in but a room of impeccable style that looked like it belonged to a high class citizen. You remain still for a minute and try to recall what had happened but all you remember is a beautiful blonde, bandits and blacking out.

After thinking for a moment your attention is took by the other person in the room with you. You turn to the door way to see a cute, red head girl with pigtails who couldn't be any older than 19, she was dressed in what looked like a dark green coloured satin dress and she was looking at you with a smile and blush on her cheeks. The smile you take to be friendly but the reason behind the blush comes apparent when you look down to see your topless torso. You aren't by far the most muscular individual but you're in good shape with a nice toned chest and abs that many girls have admired over the years. You notice your (f/c) undershirt at the bottom of the bed you are laid upon and promptly put it on preventing your face from becoming red from embarrassment and causing the red from the girls face to diminish quickly.

The girl then walks over to the side of the bed extends a hand introduces herself "Hey I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, and before you start calling me 'your majesty' or any of the other formal titles, please just call me Anna" she spouts out in a matter of seconds hardly giving your brain a chance to comprehend the information she had just thrown at it but luckily for both of you, you caught the basic information she had just said. You take her hand and introduce yourself "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Anna, my name is (F/N)." You notice she is about to say something else when suddenly a short old man walks in "Princess, the Ice Master and Deliverer has requested your presence at the stables" he informs Anna. She chuckles to herself "Kai, there is no need for you to call Kristoff by his title all the time but please tell him I'll be down shortly" she replies. Once Kai has left the room she turns her attention to you, "Sorry (F/N) I'm needed but feel free to enjoy the breakfast I brought up to you and my sister will be with you shortly" she informs you as she skips out of the room to attend to business.

You wait until you hear her footsteps receding before you leave the bed to gather the meal and beverage. You sit back in the bed and hastily scoff the waffles and gulp down the hot chocolate, under normal circumstances you would've eaten slower and savoured the food but you felt like you hadn't consumed anything in days.

Whilst you are finishing up you fail to notice the blonde you attempted to help in the forest, slip into the room until she stands at the foot of the bed. You once again are star struck by the amazing beauty of this girl but are careful to disguise your thoughts on her. "Good morning, I hope you slept well" she says in the most angelic voice you've heard. You just sit there for a second dumbfounded by this girls perfection but quickly compose yourself "Erm, hey, and thanks I had a decent sleep" you reply whilst mentally face palming about how informal you has sounded. You see a smile creep on to her lips "Well in case you didn't know I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle-" _even more mental face palming "You were informal to the Queen you idiot" you mentally beret yourself_ "- and I would like to thank you for helping to save my life the other day." "Oh, you're welcome your maje-" "Please, just call me Elsa" she interrupts. "Okay then, you're welcome Elsa, I'm glad I could've been of some assistance, although I could use some help, I can't recall anything after being hit by the bolt." you inform her. You notice that the smile on her face falters for a few seconds and is replaced by a frown and a saddened looks in her eyes. "Well after you collapsed guards came and caused the remaining three bandits to run and we managed to get you back to Arendelle aboard a sleigh in enough time to treat your wounds and you've been out cold for four days."

You sit there for a minute thinking about what she just told you and how it doesn't match what you recall but quickly disregard it and blame it on your state at the time.

You turn to Elsa once again "Thank you for taking care of me, and I'll do whatever it takes to repay you and get out of your hair as soon as possible." The smile on her face grows slightly "Think nothing of it, after all you did save my life, there will be no need for repayment and you may stay here as long as you wish if you have nowhere else to go". "Thank you, but I insist on helping out around here until I leave". You think you notice a sad look appear on her face briefly when you mention leaving but quickly blame it on the light after all why would she care about you, a Wanderer who she has just met.


End file.
